


What was lost can be Found

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Some romance if you squint, implied child neglect, like hardly there at all, searching for family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He could remember him clear as day. he could remember many things. he just couldn't seem to remember the name of his home. his real home.





	What was lost can be Found

_"Awe, come on little bro! Don't cry. Ma just had a rough day is all. She didnt mean anything by it."_

He remembered his voice as clear as day. Even after so many years that have passed. He could still remember the tone, so full of mischief, Glee, warmth, kindness and sass. He could remember the same colored red as fire hair but so much less wild, eyes green as his own. His face? Exactly like his own as well. From shoulder to elbow, from elbow to wrist they had been exactly the same. But, that was normal for twins. Only difference being that he was older then him by fifteen minutes. He could remember the rough days where their Ma wouldn't come home for days at a time and when she did, she hardly spared them a glance. He could remember foolishly asking her if she could maybe play with them. He could remember her snapping at him, telling him she had better things to do then waste her time on little scum bags she had never asked for.

He could remember locking himself up in his room, trying to muffle the ugly sobs that would escape him every-time his Ma spoke to him like that. He could remember the angry shouting coming from his twin, the words he spoke to her and how her own harsh words never once seemed to phase him. He could remember his brother sitting in front of him, the kindest of smiles on his face, so gentle and full of love, so reassuring. He could remember the feel of his hands, rough from their constant fights and digging through places just to find some fallen munny or forgotten food they could still eat. He could remember those same hands, gently cupping his face, cleaning away the tears and he shushed him softly.

_"Don't worry, yo. I'm always going to be here to look out for you. Forget Ma, who needs her? Soon, we both will be out of here and we will never have to see her face again. So, don't cry okay? Just hold out a little longer."_

He could remember the hushed whispers and promises that where made almost every single night. He knew logically, even back then, those promises would never be kept. After all, they were slum kids, no one would ever give them the light of day. Kids born to a well... Promiscuous woman who hardly could care for herself. He could remember his twin stealing food from food trucks and street vendors, bringing him food that they didn't think k they would ever afford. He could remember his brother standing protectively over him when other gangs of street kids decided he would make a perfect punching bag. He could remember his brother would always win. Even if he got roughed up pretty bad.

_"Why don't you just stay down like that whimpy brother of yours!?"_

_"I could do this all day."_

He could remember the day something strange happened in their home. One moment they were greeting their Ma as she finally came home, the next, some dark, scary portal was dragging him and his Ma away. He could remember reaching out for his twin. Crying out to him, trying to grab hold of his hand. His brother doing the same. He could remember the last time he heard his name escape past his lips, and he could remember him calling out to him for the final time as well before he woken up in the middle of a strange but beautiful place full of flowers and water.

_"LEA!"_

_"RENO!"_

He could remember his brother so clearly. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what world that been on. When he asked his Ma, she would brush him off as always. Telling him at least it was one less mouth to feed. He could remember for a long time, he struggled to live in this place called Raident Garden. Until he met someone, a blue haired boy who stuck up for him as he was once again being used as a punching bag.

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Isa. What's yours? You must be new here. Let's get you back to my house and cleaned up."_

They grew to be thick as thieves. So much so that he ended up telling Isa his story, who he was and that he wasn't from his world. Isa believed him. He didn't question his sanity, didn't laugh at him, didn't think he was weird. Even as they lost their hearts, became nobodies only to be re-completed years later, Isa never once stopped believing in his story. Even as they sat in the gummiship, ready to search for the world he had originally came from. His Best friend, his everything, placed his hand over his, giving him a reassuring smile.

"What was Lost can be found. Do not worry, Lea. We will find your home, and your brother."

And for the first time since he had been ripped away from his home, his twin. He truly believed there was a chance at seeing him again.


End file.
